1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of changing gas cylinder for air guns and paintball guns, which is designed for solving the problems of a slow and inconvenient way of changing the gas cylinder for air guns and paintball guns. A handle of an air gun or a paintball gun forms a bottle frame with a lateral through hole, and a prop is installed at the bottom of the bottle frame, and the prop can be turned by hands to move vertically up and down. A valve connected to a gas supply valve tube is installed at the top of the prop, and a track running along both sides from the front to the rear of the handle, and the track is latched by an embedded member protruded from the interior of a U-shape handle cover, such that the U-shaped handle cover slides along the track to the rear end until it is stopped by the end of the track. It is not necessary to take out the U-shape handle cover to expose the bottle frame. It only needs to turn the prop slightly to move it downward, so that a pressurized gas cylinder can be installed or removed from the side of the bottle frame. If the prop is turned in the opposite direction to move the prop upward to prop the pressurized gas cylinder, then the pressurized gas cylinder is combined with the valve to rapidly release the gas in the cylinder through the valve for shooting. If the U-shape handle cover is moved forward, then the pressurized gas cylinder is covered completely to form the gun handle for users to hold. It is not necessary to remove the prop or the U-shape handle cover to install or remove the pressurized gas cylinder, so as to achieve a fast, easy and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paintball and air gun shooting has become a popular outdoor activity for training individual shooting, sports shooting and teamwork. A paintball gun or air gun usually comes with a high-pressure gas to push the bullets or paintballs, and thus a high-pressure gas storage chamber is provided for installed a pressurized gas cylinder that is connected to a valve to control the discharge of the gas from a gas supply valve tube and facilitate the connection with the gun for shooting. However, a general high-pressure gas storage chamber is tubular in shape and directly installed in the gun handle. To change a pressurized gas cylinder, a valve type prop at the bottom of the gun handle is turned open to remove the exhausted pressurized gas cylinder removed from the bottom of the gun handle and then reinstall a new pressurized gas cylinder. The valve is then turned in the opposite direction to push the prop upward to combine with the valve of the pressurized gas cylinder. Since the displacement of the turning is longer when changing the pressurized gas cylinder, it is time-consuming and inconvenient. Furthermore, the gun handle comes with a protective cover on its side. After the protective cover is removed and the prop is secured, the pressurized gas cylinder can be changed. However, the removed protective cover is separated from the gun handle, and the protective cover may be lost or missing easily, which also results in a time-consuming and inconvenient installation. The activity of the paintball game requires players to make the best of their time, and thus improvements are needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.